


RJS Snaps!

by foxymoley



Series: Content for Change [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Jace, Raph and Simon mess around on Snapchat. ♥
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Series: Content for Change [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776139
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	RJS Snaps!

**Author's Note:**

> Toby is my wonderful partner in our fundraiser 'Content for Change' . If you'd like a fic/art of your own, you can find the information [HERE](https://tobythewise.tumblr.com/post/620120068718788609/tobythewise-black-lives-matter-fundraiser-in)
> 
> Tobes donated generously to a charity dedicated to #BlackLivesMatter and this is the art portion.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
[Moving version](https://gifyu.com/image/udsk) [](https://ibb.co/GTBTBD3)


End file.
